Rose Jacobs
THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS ABOUT RELEASED AND UPCOMING D-MODS!! Rose "Middle Night" Jacobs (originally Rose Middle-Night. Later known as Martha Lovefield) is a character in Skull's Middle Night -horror D-Mod series. Her first, and only appearances are in the first of the saga, The Hotel of the Middle Night, as the main villain of the game and in the second game, The Day after the Middle Night, as a playable character for a short moment. In the games, she appears as a caring and loving hotel owner and a wife, but is soon revealed to be the reason behind the deaths in the hotel, to wake her dead husband Tony. Rose is the nineteenth person in the Middle-Night family, and also the nineteenth person, who carries the burden to be controlled by Satan's wishes. Her speciality in the family was, that she was too stubborn for Satan to fully control, and eventually broke almost completely free of His control. In the game, her sprite is the red maiden. Biography Birth Rose Middle-Night was born June 9th 1624 (The Date of Middle Night). Her birthplace is never revealed, but there are some clues that she was either born in Odysee Kingdom, GoodHeart Kingdom or Joppa Isle (due to the short distance between these lands). No man could fall in love with Rose's mother, Alys, due to her disfigured facial features, which made Satan mad, for He couldn't continue his plan with the Middle-Night family, if there were no more of them. Satan commanded Alys to eat an apple, to prove her sinfulness, so He could gain full control over her mind and body. He then made Alys pregnant, and learned how to create an Antichrist. Childhood After she had either born or, at some point, moved to Odysee Kingdom, Rose spent her childhood there, living in the small village of Ghallar. At the age of seventeen, she fell deeply in love with a knight, Tony Jacobs, who was nineteen at the time. In 1643, at the age of nineteen, Rose had planned on marrying Tony Jacobs. This angered Satan, and He planned on taking control over Rose and kill Alys. But He couldn't do it yet, because He needed her to create a a machine that could bring Him on Earth. Adulthood with Tony Jacobs After Rose married Tony Jacobs April 9th 1643, and became Rose Jacobs, her mother died exactly three months after and Satan consumed Rose on that date. However, Satan found it difficult to control Rose, because of her stubborn and deep love towards Tony. He would even lose control of her, at times, for several hours. Rose and Tony built a house to the north of Odysee Kingdom, right next to the shores and lived there for several years, with Tony occasionally working for the king. Because of Him not being able to control Rose all too well, Satan developed a plan to kill Tony and then seduce Rose to join Him. In May 2nd 1649, a deadly blizzard arrived over Odysee Kingdom, killing many people, and lasted over two years, ending in September 1651. June 9th 1649 07:33 PM, Tony went out hunting in the snowstorm leaving Rose alone in their home. After waiting a little over two hours, Satan was ready to put His plan in motion, but something happened that He couldn't predict. Rose opened the door after someone knocking on it. In came a tall man, with a black cape and red eyes. After the man telling Rose he was a friend of Tony, Rose offered him some wine and went upstairs to collect it. As she was collecting the wine, the tall man followed her, trapping her in a corner. The man revealed that he was Ratchias, the first and last of all vampire. He then bit Rose on her neck, making her a vampire too. Suddenly a spark fell from the nearby candle, lighting Ratchias' cape on fire and burning his body severely. Ratchias pleaded for help, but Rose ran away, locking herself in the basement. Soon, the whole house was caught on fire. Outside, Tony noticed this fire, as he was returning from his hunting trip. However, he wasn't prepared as a nearby Bonca came and hit him with it's tail, causing him several injuries and an almost sudden death. However, because of his deep love towards Rose, Tony's spirit, protected by a ghost, recovered from his body and killed the Bonca. His ghost then wondered into the house, roaming it during nights. The incidents of that evening became known as The Legend of Jacobs. The house of Jacobs' suffered bad damage from the fire, but was still enough to be seen as a house. Jacobs Seventh and The Last Visit After getting out from the basement after being there nearly a week, Rose didn't feel safe to go outside. She locked the door to the wine room, hiding Ratchias' badly burned cape in there. As years passed by, Rose figured out that she hadn't gotten older by day, from the day Ratchias bit her. She realized that she was a vampire now as well, and could live forever, unless she was put under the influence of garlic. Satan quickly noticed this, and on several occasions tried to get full control of Rose, but failed every single time for Rose's eternal love towards Tony. One day, He managed to get control of Rose, for enough time, to make her eat an apple. Satan now had the control of Rose's body, but He still couldn't get the control of Rose's stubborn mind. After this, Satan created His master plan. Satan gave Rose a child boy, that she gave birth to, on June 9th 1651. Satan had yet again created an Antichrist. Rose however, got depressed of this child, as it made her miss Tony. She also thought of it as a freak child, for giving birth to itself, so she stepped outside of her house, for the last time in her life. She travelled south, where the blizzard had already ended, and dropped the baby to a river, which led to a high waterfall. The child had never been given a name, and would only be known as Jacobs Seventh (although his step-parents gave his name Sadon). The three days that Rose travelled south and back home, were in ''The Book of the Middle Night ''known as The Last Visit To The Outside, or just simply The Last Visit. After three days of this, Odysee Kingdom was torn in half by the blizzard, cutting the northern shores into a small island. Life as a Vampire Rose Jacobs lived a quiet life on the island for nearly fifty years, without growing older by a day. In 1693, Satan came to her in a dream and told her that if she finishes the machine that her mother couldn't, she could wake up his husband. Satan also told her that Tony was The Dark Phoenix, whom He needed to bring more intelligent life to the world. With this, Rose began finishing the machine, that her mother had been building in the basement, and had told Rose to never touch. One day, however, Rose stumbled upon an old book that told her that waking people from dead required sacrifices. She asked Satan about this, whom lied to her that she needed the machine and to sacrifice for Tony to wake back up, when in reality, she only needed to sacrifice. Rose then began slit her arm every day and sacrificed her blood for Tony, in her basement. Satan had gained her full trust, even though He couldn't control her directly. In 1704, after a decade, she was finally able to bring her husband back to life and they continued living like they used to, sixty years ago, while Rose sacrificed to Tony occasionally. After living "normally", for a short period of time, Rose became worried that someone might find out that Tony is still alive. She became obsessed in changing their name and finally managed to convince Tony to do so. They were from then on known as Tony and Martha Lovefield. Tony didn't want to change his first name. Rose suggested that they would build a hotel, for nearby sailors to visit. So they did so, after completely repairing the house and began taking customers. They named the hotel as Hotel Middle Night, and it became extremely popular amongst sailors. However, Rose's true intentions were to kill all the customers, to stop slitting her arm and use the other peoples' and other peoples' pets' blood to sacrifice. Life as Martha Lovefield By 1714, Rose had completely lost her trust in Satan, for lying to her that she needed the machine to bring Tony to life. However, Satan told her that if she wouldn't give her a total control of herself, He could decide to kill Tony any time He wanted to. With this, Rose, disgusted, gave Satan a full control of herself. With this, Rose once again began building the machine. However, Tony noticed a change in his wife, and left her to travel to Britain and go serve another king. This broke Rose and she once again, lost her trust in Satan, but it was too late for her to let go of Him. Satan was able to get her to build the machine, but at the same time, Rose continued sacrificing for Tony, in hopes that he would come back some day, which he did, but only as a customer once a year. Death June 9th 1753, after just a day after finishing the machine, Rose was sacrificing a human body in her hidden basement, as a customer, Dink Smallwood, entered in there after her. Dink Smallwood had been investigating the hotel after hearing Tony Jacob's ghost roaming around and had found out about a secret place where Rose stashed the bodies after sacrificing. She explained Dink about her motives and as she was about to do her sacrifice, Dink stopped her by speaking. Then when Rose was about to use the satanic powers within herself, to kill Dink, Smallwood hit a nearby bottles, which had gas in them. The gas was covered in an aroma of garlic, which killed Rose Jacobs. Satan failed her, because He no longer had use for her after she had created the machine. Aftermath Dink Smallwood died the same night he had killed Rose Jacobs. Tony Jacobs began slowly dying, for nobody sacrificing for him. After he had lost his sight and his body began turning into skeleton, he was not able to leave the house, and had to use smells to find his way around. Satan was not able to use the machine to come over to this World, for it was too small, so after He had seduced the reborn Ratchias as his partner, lying to him about His past and about Tony Jacobs, Ratchias created The Cult of Dark Phoenix, and The Dark Phoenix's Laboratory Complex, which was used to create an even bigger machine, that Satan could come to this world from. The house of Jacobs became controlled from The Dark Phoenix's Laboratory Complex. The Legend of Jacobs As the story spread across Odysee Kingdom, the story of the happenings in June 9th 1649, changed slowly. The story that could be heard a hundred years later, was that when Tony died at the age of 27, Rose collapsed and was left to handle their child alone. Because she was broken, she dropped the child to a river and the baby died. She then locked herself into the basement and died in there. The house soon caught on fire and was later rebuilt by Martha and Tony Lovefield. This story was explained in The Hotel of the Middle Night, by the old hotel customer.